


An Saol Idir Linn

by EmImagines



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ghost!AU, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Sad moments, you're a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/pseuds/EmImagines





	1. Chapter 1

"Y/N Y/L/N time of death 12:34am. Cause of death appears to be drowning" a paramedic removed a respiratory tube from your windpipe and the mask that was covering your mouth and nose. 

You died. 

You were murdered. 

In a bathtub of all places by your jealous ex-boyfriend who thought that your life wasn't worth living if you weren't in his. Luckily they arrested him after a neighbour heard screaming from you and called the police. They found him at the scene holding you under the water where you were just found. 

They moved your body to the morgue at St. Bart's hospital, specifically moved into a fridge for the time being. Your tired eyes began to open and your chest was unusually heavy, you looked around the stainless steel box while your body remained still. 

You tried moving it and it worked. Well kind of. 

You moved but your body didn't, you looked back and saw it, gasping slightly at how peaceful you looked. You slammed your fist against the door making the person on the other side jump and toss papers into the air. 

At first she thought she was hearing things but then you knocked again and she almost fainted with sheer panic. The woman slowly approached the fridge and quickly opened the door finding you sitting on top of your body on the other side. 

"Finally! It's freezing in here!" You told her and the woman's face went pale before she collapsed to the floor. 

"Oh god..." You softly muttered and stepped out before trying to help the woman on the floor. You managed to wake her up and her eyes widened as she let out a petrified scream. You pressed your hand over her mouth "Please don't scream!" You asked her and she stopped, her chest heaving slightly. 

"You...you...you...you're dead!" She stuttered out looking up to you and then your body "Oh my god you're dead!" she looked like she was on the verge of passing out again. 

"Yeah I'm dead. I know...I don't know what's happening..." You breathed out and looked at the woman, sending her a friendly smile "I'm Y/N, Y/N Y/LN" you stuck out your hand and she looked at it for a moment with a raised brow. 

She finally took it, your hand was freezing "I'm...I'm Molly Hooper"


	2. Chapter 2

_One year later..._

"There was a guy seeing the flat yesterday, he seems pretty interested in it" you say on the table top as Molly examined a body. 

"Do you think he'll buy it? Do they knew you died there?" She asked not removing her gaze from the body. 

You shook your head "No, I don't think they put it on the home report but if they do move in I'll keep out the way and not show myself." 

Molly smiled to herself "Why do you go back? Isn't it hard for you to be in the place where you were murdered?"  
She curiously asked before realising how terrible the question sounded "Oh sorry! I didn't-" 

You cut her off "It's alright and to answer your question its not hard to go back...something always drags me back to the house. I don't know why" you admitted. 

Molly placed down her scalpel and let out a sigh "Well I think-" she cut herself when you disappeared. Sherlock, John and Greg walked in moments later. 'So that's why she left' Molly thought to herself. 

"Hello Molly, talking to yourself again?" Sherlock raised a brow and the woman narrowed her eyes at him. The people in the room couldn't see you so you took the opportunity to flick Sherlock's ear and he flinched a little. 

Molly tried to conceal her laughter with a cough fully knowing that was you that did that. 

You noticed the other man, your jaw slacking slightly...he was the one that was interested in the flat. You slowly walked to stand in front of him and look at him. 

Greg felt something off, goosebumps ran up his arms and a shiver went down his spine. 

You looked straight into his eyes and it almost seemed like he was looking into yours. They were like being in some sort of transcendence. His eyes were bright and beautifully captivating, brown mixed with hues of gold with tinges of grey and green. 

He walked right through you causing you to grimace at the sensation. Greg suddenly felt a shiver go through his body. 

Sherlock, John, Greg and Molly hovered over the body on the table as Molly started to explain what had happened. You perched yourself on a tabletop and watched her with a smile. She was brilliant at what she did, so intelligent and kind, it made your heart swell with happiness. 

Molly was your best friend since the day you 'came back'. You spent most of your day with her before returning home to your old flat where you died. Molly was the only one you could be around and talk to. You snapped back into reality when the three men left and you appeared again from behind Molly causing her to jump. 

"Oh!" She yelled and clutched onto her chest "You need to stop doing that Y/N" she breathed out, lightly chuckling. You could disappear and reappear quickly, people could see you when you fully appeared, you looked just like any other human being but they couldn't see you when you faded away. You could see them and this was a great advantage, especially to occasionally flick Sherlock's ear or gently tug his hair when he said something that upset Molly. 

"Sorry," you mumbled "Who's that man with John and Sherlock? I haven't seen him around here before"

"That's Greg! He's a detective inspector at Scotland Yard" Molly told you and she started to transfer the body back to the fridge. 

You nodded "He was the one who came out to see the flat" you told Molly who raised a brow. She put the body away and turned around to you with a small smile. 

"Greg's really nice, if he does move in I think you'll enjoy his company. Must get pretty lonely for you" she sadly sighed and wrote down some notes. Your gaze fell to the floor, she was right. You didn't have anyone else apart from her. 

"In seven hours it will be one year..." You whispered, swallowing the lump away in your throat. 

Molly froze and placed her full attention on you "I'm sorry..." She didn't know what else to say. 

You shook your head and sent her a thin lipped smile "It's alright, I got a great friend out of it" Molly's lips tugged upwards and she opened her arms to give you a hug which you gladly accepted. 

"I should get back but I'll see you tomorrow" you pulled away. 

"Like every other day" Molly giggled before coming serious "But I'm glad you do, I get pretty lonely around here too, it's good to have someone to talk to...even if you're dead". You rolled your eyes and playfully nudged her shoulder. 

"I'll see you later Molly" you began to walk away from her and fade away but she called you back. 

Sending you a sad smile she gazed into your eyes with her own slightly watering "Happy anniversary". 

You sent her a thin grin "Thanks" and faded away into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

As the time approached 12:34am you sat by the bathtub and brushed your fingers over it. You'd often wonder what you'd be doing right now if you were still alive. Maybe it was just your time. 

Letting out a sigh you pressed your back against it and slowly shut your eyes. Time had passed far too quickly and before you knew it the door to the flat was opening and removal men were bringing in furniture. You quickly faded away and wandered downstairs to where people were rushing in and out with boxes. You raised a brow and walked into the living room spotting Greg standing in the middle and taking in the flat again. 

You watched him curiously, he was totally oblivious to the fact that someone had died here. Just could hear a few of the removal men gossiping about it and shrugged it off whereas Greg was too busy to listen to them. 

They quickly brought all of Greg's stuff in and were finished at around tea time. You sat and watched Greg unpack some boxes before he crashed out on the sofa, smiling to yourself you grabbed a blanket and put it over him "Looks like we're roommates" you whispered with a smirk. 

You headed over to Bart's and headed to the morgue to meet Molly. You walked through the doors and appeared again "Hey!" You greeted her and she turned around with a smile. 

"Hi Y/N," Molly pulled out a body "How's things?". 

You shrugged your shoulders and stood facing Molly on the other side of the body "Alright yeah, Greg moved in today". Molly almost dropped her scalpel when you told her. 

"Really? That was quick! How's it going so far?" She asked.

"Nothing's really happened, I faded away and I probably will from now on when I'm home. Greg just started to unpack before crashing out on the couch, he was exhausted". You watched her intently as she started to press the scalpel against the corpses skin, cutting it open. 

Molly glanced up to you for a second before focusing on what she was doing "I remember the first time you watched me doing this and I couldn't stop laughing at your reaction. You almost threw up!" She giggled. 

You rolled your eyes with a small smile "Yeah...thanks. I'm used to it now though, in fact I find it quite interesting" you mused. 

Molly pursed her lips a little "Would...would you like to help me? I could teach you a few things since you're always here?" The woman asked and you gladly accepted her offer. 

You both checked the clock "We can start tomorrow, it's getting pretty late" Molly yawned and you helped her clean up "Let me know how tonight goes and for god sake try not to give him a heart attack!" Molly giggled and you rolled your eyes. 

"He won't even know I'm there!" You walked backwards and waved goodbye as you faded away. Molly was the only one you had shown yourself to since that night, she was the only one to accept you and understand you now. 

You made your way back home and found Greg still sleeping on the couch, you smiled to yourself before sitting yourself down in the chair across from him and resting your head on your fist, studying him contently. It didn't worry you that he was here, it was easy enough to fade away if he was close to catching you in fact you enjoyed someone else here. 

For so long it had just been you, sitting in silence and sitting watching the world out of the window solemnly. Things had completely changed now and you'd soon see if it was for the better. 

You dozed off in the chair but were quickly awakened by Greg who let out a low moan as he woke up and stretched his limbs. You smiled when he noticed the blanket and pulled a confused face before muttering to himself "Where did that come from?". You followed him with your eyes as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a plate with something to eat on it before heading upstairs. 

You stayed where you were on the surprisingly comfortable couch and gazed out the window as the rain became heavier, battering ferociously against the glass and sending an echo through the house. It was moments like this you never paid attention to when you were alive. You were always so busy doing something that you never really truly appreciated the noise the rain made hitting against the window. 

You stood up with a sigh and wandered over to the window, grasping onto the curtain slightly. Greg came down the stairs to wash the plate, his head snapped round when he caught the curtain moving slightly and told himself it was just a draft. 

Little did he know it was you.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later it was getting more and more difficult hiding yourself from Greg. He'd come home at erratic times and some moments were far too close for your liking. Like the time you were about to walk out the door just as he was walking in and faded away out of sheer fright. 

You spent most of your time with Molly, it wasn't busy in the morgue and you could appear all day without having to fade away until you left. You were a huge help to her and she was thankful for the company you gave her just as much as you were thankful for hers.   
"Ohh I love this song!" You smiled and Molly took that as a hint to turn the radio up slightly. 

You gently hummed and swayed as the song echoed through the morgue. "So how's the 'living arrangements'?" She asked picking up a scalpel before slicing a mans chest open. 

You shrugged and contently watched "Difficult, it's challenging living around him. I need to fade away every two seconds!" You half laughed. 

"You can always come and stay with me if you want, it's not a problem" Molly smiled. 

You nodded "That would be nice, you've done so much for me Molly. We could have a girls night!" You giggled and Molly ecstatically agreed. 

"Ohh yes! As long as it involves sappy movies and a large bottle of wine I'm up for it". 

You winced as she sliced...god knows what, and continued with her autopsy. You were both too engrossed in planning a girls night and slicing open the body to hear the doors behind you open. 

"Stop singing!" Molly giggled "This is a morgue!" She began to laugh harder as you picked up one of her tools and sang into it. A clearing throat made you freeze and drop it. 

You looked at Molly with wide eyes, she looked at you with even wider ones. No one had seen you before apart from Molly. 

"Sorry am I interrupting?" The voice moved closer to you as you kept your back to the figure silently begging Molly for help of some sort. 

"N....no!" She squeaked out and sent you an apologetic look. You squeezed your eyes shut, hoping this was some twisted dream. You opened them again. This was real. 

You shifted your gaze from Molly to the person beside you and sent him a wary smile. The corner of his mouth tugged upwards as when eyes connected with yours "Hi, I'm Greg" he held out a hand hand you gingerly took it. The coldness from you spread through his body sending a chill down his spine. 

"Uh I'm Y/N" you cautiously spoke. 

"You new? Molly's been asking for some help for ages. Glad you finally see she got another set of rather good looking hands" he playfully winked and a gasp was lodged in your throat between your lungs and lips. You couldn't feel your cheeks burning but you certainly knew they were. 

Molly awkwardly cleared her throat "Did you want to give me something?" she asked and both of you turned your heads to look at her. Molly gestured her head towards the folder under Greg's arm and he caught on. 

"Right! Yeah there you go," he handed over the folder before turning to you with another knee-weakening smile "I should be off, but I'll hopefully see you about". He bid you and Molly a silent goodbye with a waving hand as you followed him with wide eyes. 

You turned to look at Molly with a bewildered look "What just happened?" You whispered, filled panic. She just shook her head and gulped, not entirely sure what to say. "He...saw me" you whispered out again, this time your tone was softer and a small smile danced over your lips. 

Molly grew converse at your silence after a few minutes "Are you alright Y/N?" She asked and your eyes flickered up to hers. 

"Yeah...yeah I am. That actually felt...alright." You couldn't help but smile and let out a chuckle "Mind you I've technically been living with him" you told her and she let out an amused snort. "Speaking of which," you looked at the clock "I should be off home and you should be too. It's getting late". Molly nodded in agreement and you helped her put away the cadaver. 

You faded away and returned finding Greg sitting in the couch, half falling asleep with his head rested on a balled fist. You stood in front of him, he looked right though. If your heart was beating it was surely be going a mile a minute. Knowing that someone else, especially Greg, saw you was exhilarating. You felt an instant connection to him, you felt like you already knew him since you've been living with him for a while. 

Would he understand and take it in as well as Molly that you were dead? It isn't every day you go up to someone and say 'Oh hello I drowned a year ago and been living here as a ghost, want to be friends?'. You pursed your lips deep in thought, you didn't even notice Greg getting up to go to bed. He stepped through you again causing you to grimace and clutch your stomach. 

"I fucking hate that!" You whispered to yourself and Greg's head snapped round hearing a voice. You froze. He had busted you. But Greg blamed it on the television and turned it off before heading up the stairs to bed. 

"That was far too close" you whispered to yourself and sat down on the couch where Greg was mere moments before. 

You knew this was only going to get more difficult, especially now he knew you existed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Won't be a minute!" Molly announced with a smile leaving you in the morgue with a Mr Robertson lying in front of you. The doors swung open again and you turned around only to find yourself being frozen in place when you saw Greg walking in. 

"Oh hello, Y/N" the DI walked over to you with a charming smile "Is Molly about? I need that file back from the other day". 

You shook your head, stuttering out "No...no she's...she'll be back in a minute" you told him, blinking more than normal. 

Greg slowly nodded muttering an 'Alright' as he did. You stood looking at him, just as you would if you were at home. God this was so unbelievably messed up. 

"If you want," Greg started talking, derailing your train of thought "Would you like to grab a coffee sometime?" 

"Uh...." You breathed out "Su..sure". That wasn't the right to say. Dammit. 

"Do you want to go just now?" He asked looking desperately into your eyes hoping you'd say yes. 

You looked around "Uh what about Molly? She's not back yet?". 

Greg raised both brows a little surprised "Well I was thinking just the two of us?" 

Your heart wasn't beating, but if it was it would have surely have stopped hearing Greg say that, especially when he said it in such a knee-weakening tone. You slowly nodded, not entirely sure how to respond and he helped you out of the lab coat you were wearing. You smiled shyly over him being such a gentleman before following him out to the canteen. 

It was incredibly surreal. All these people could see you, this was the first time you had ever done something like this and you began to feel uneasy, Greg noticed "You okay?" He asked with a hint of worry. 

"Uh huh!" You squeaked out rather unconvincingly. Greg grabbed two coffees as you grabbed a table by the window for you both. He sat down across from you and you shakily took the coffee cup with a thanks. 

"You seem nervous" Greg observed aloud and your eyes flickered to him. 

You noddles a little "I guess you could say I'm used to being...invisible," _literally_ "I don't really hang about or interact with people apart from Molly."

"Why not?" Greg asked curiously before taking a gulp of his coffee. 

"She understands me" you kept your answer short and to the point. You glanced around the canteen you were feeling apprehensive about so many people seeing you. 

"Well I'd like to understand you too..." Greg trailed off and played with his now half empty cup "Maybe over dinner? If you want that is? We could maybe go tomorrow after work? I'll pick you up here? You know just as friends getting to know each other?" He rambled on full of hope. He was begging you with his eyes! How could you say no to that?! 

You nodded and finished your coffee, Greg walked you back to the morgue where you both found Molly who was reading a file. She glanced up and saw you, she didn't notice Greg yet. "There you are! I thought you disappeared and we're going to give me a fright again!" She chuckled before her lips slammed shut seeing Greg. He didn't understand the context Molly was talking about but you certainly did. 

"Uh no, Greg was looking for you and took me up for a coffee" you told her with a thin lipped smile. 

"Oh! Uh...well what did you want?" She asked Greg while staring at you. Greg asked her for the file he needed and she happily gave it to him before he left. 

"What happened?!" Molly shrieked out and fussed over you. 

"He...we...I...said yes" you stuttered out having a brief moment of disbelief. 

"Yes to what?!" Molly ~~screamed~~ asked. 

"Dinner? He asked me out to dinner!" you sounded unsure, this was all very surreal. You could just picture it now, dinner with Greg, _'so Y/N tell me a little about yourself' 'oh I've been deceased for over a year, shall we order the Chardonnay?'"_

"Oh god," Molly muttered out and brought her hand to her mouth "Are you going to go?" She asked. 

You shrugged "I...I..I guess so?! It's just going to be one night! Right?" You squinted your eyes slightly. 

One night turned into two, then three and now this was your fourth get together within four nights. Greg couldn't get enough of you, you were so funny and interesting and you knew how to keep a conversation flowing. You enjoyed your time with Greg, it was refreshing speaking to someone new especially speaking to someone who shared all the same interests as you. 

You walked Greg home to ~~your house~~ his house and he leaned in for a kiss. You turned your head a little and he pecked your freezing cheek, it almost froze Greg's lips. 

You shot him a small smile, thanking him for another wonderful night before leaving him to walk away to where, he assumed, your house was. In reality you'd walk down a street or two, disappear and return to the house where Greg would be with a huge grin on his face. 

You curled up onto the couch that night looking out of the window like you always did as stillness swept over the street outside. It was so incredibly quiet in this part of London, Greg's house was facing a park where he went for a quick ten minute jog every morning before work. You couldn't help but smile over how wonderful you and Greg were getting along, both of you clicked together. Greg felt an overwhelming pull towards you too but he couldn't get over how cold you were, but you never felt the nipping coldness of your skin. 

Your eyes found themselves fluttering shut before being opened far too soon by the bin men outside. The fright alone from the bins bashing about made you reappear again. Then you heard a bowl smash from behind you. Your stomach sank as you slowly turned around to see Greg with a shocked expression on his face. His mouth was gaping and his bowl of cereal was by his feet, covering the floor with milk and Cheerios. 

He collapsed from shock and fright "Fuck!" You quietly muttered it and rushed to his side, gently slapping his face to try and wake him "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" You repeated over and over and grabbed the phone, quickly calling Molly. 

"MOLLY I NEED YOU!" You screamed to the woman on the other line. "Greg saw me because I accidentally reappeared in front of him and now he's lying on the floor unconscious!" You panicked and kneeled back down beside him again. 

"Christ Y/N! Are you sure you haven't killed him?!" She asked grabbing her coat to head to Greg's house. 

"I'm pretty sure he's not dead Molly, I'd know..." You muttered out and Molly slowly nodded at your comment. 

"I'll be over as quick as I can!" She told you and minutes later she was at the door frantically knocking on it. You left Greg's side to let her in. 

"Thank you," you pulled her in for a quick hug "I've put a pillow under his head and he seems to be breathing normally" you told her and she checked him over. When she was checking his eyes for signs of a concussion he grabbed onto her wrist and she let out a small scream. 

"Y/N" he whispered out with wide eyes. He turned his head slightly and he saw you standing above him "Y...you just..." He looked over to the couch with a scrunching face. You couldn't help but guiltily look at the floor. 

Molly noticed and pulled Greg back into reality "I think we should all talk".


	6. Chapter 6

The three of you sat at the table, Greg's gaze was burning into you whilst you burned your gaze into the table "I guess I should explain..." You slowly trailed off. 

"I should think so!" Greg's tone was snappier than he intended. 

You flickered your eyes to Molly and then to Greg, letting out a small sigh of defeat "I'm dead" your answer was straight and to the point. Greg let out a dry, humourless laugh. 

When he noticed you and Molly not laughing and sharing a cringed look between each other he stopped laughing "Yo....you cannot be serious! This doesn't happen! It's impossible! What are you like a zombie or something?!" 

You and Molly shot Greg an unimpressed glare "No," Molly came to your defence "Y/N's just...she's just here!" She told him not entirely sure how to explain the situation herself. "At first I was petrified too, but Y/N's my greatest friend and a wonderful protégée" she complemented and you sent her a thankful smile. 

"Why here?" Greg asked letting out an exasperated sigh "Why not uh 'go into the light'?" He asked making hand gestures that you raised a brow at. Even Molly let out a snort of laughter. 

"That 'light' talk is bullshit," you told Greg and tightly folded your arms over your chest "Believe me Greg I've tried to leave to go wherever it is I'm supposed to but I'm drawn back to here every single time!" You frustratingly slammed your hand on the table. 

Greg suddenly felt a rush of guilt flood through him "Sorry..." He muttered out and you sighed. 

"I don't want sympathy" you told him with tears brimming your eyes. It was only then that Greg noticed your chest wasn't rising and falling, you weren't breathing and it suddenly became very real. "Do you have any questions?" You asked him. 

He slowly nodded, he had thousands. "How did you die?" Way to gently ease you in but the question was inevitable. 

You stood up and motioned for Greg to follow you, he did along with Molly, up to the bathroom. You kneeled down slowly beside the bath "I was drowned by someone, right here". The atmosphere grew heavy Molly and Greg could feel a weight on their chests. 

Greg turned back to look at Molly "Can you give us a few hours if that's alright? Just to talk?" Molly glanced over to you, silently making sure that you were going to be alright on your own. You sent her a small nod and she soon left. You remained kneeling by the bath but now Greg had joined you. "I hope whoever did this to you was put away for a long time" Greg quickly spoke. 

"Life." You whispered "He got life". The room fell silent for a moment before you turned to Greg to look at him, to your surprise he was looking at you. He involuntary reached his hand out to touch your shoulder, he attempted to try and put his hand through it thinking you weren't a solid apparition. 

"Sorry," he muttered and pulled away. 

You shook your head with a smile "No, don't be. You're curious, that's alright" you reassured and Greg couldn't help but smile "Shall we go downstairs and have a proper chat?" He nodded and helped you up off the floor, your freezing hand gripping onto his before making your way back downstairs again. 

"This is all a bit morbid isn't it? I'm sorry you found out the way you did" you apologised as you sat across from him at the dining table. 

"It's...hard to take in," he slowly muttered out "This is going to be so strange" he put his face into his hands exasperatingly. 

"If you want me to leave I can. I can go and stay with Molly" 

Greg's face quickly peeled away from his hands "No, no you said you're drawn back here. I'm okay with it, it might take some getting used to, but you can stay". 

"Thank you" you smiled before silence enrobed the room once more. You could almost hear the question that Greg had on the tip of his tongue "Yes I can walk though walls, no I don't do it because I think it's the height of sheer laziness" you let out a low chuckle. 

Greg raised a surprised brow "How did you know I was going to ask that?!"

You leaned forward a little and told him with a very serious expression on your face "I can also read your mind". 

"Really?" He asked sounding a little worried. 

"No I'm just kidding" you giggled and Greg felt a sense of relief. You broke the ice a little and that relaxed him, after all in his eyes right now you just seemed like a regular person. "Would you like me to make you some dinner?" You asked glancing up at the clock it was almost six. The day had few in. 

Greg nodded and you stood up making your way to the kitchen to make him something to eat, he was probably starving. You were just putting some pasta onto boil when you noticed Greg standing by your side, staring intently. 

"Does it freak you out?" You asked stirring a pot "Me not breathing?"

"Uh...a little" Greg tried to put it delicately. You turned to him with a smile. 

"It's alright, Molly feels the same way. Don't worry" you assured him and pretended to breathe. You could see Greg becoming a little more accustomed to you already. 

"Were you afraid?" He softly asked, worried that he might say the wrong thing. 

"Of what?" You asked draining the pasta. 

"Death?" 

You froze for a moment thinking back to when you were being held underwater "The only thing I was afraid of was wasting my opportunity" you told him and began to plate up his dinner. 

"What opportunity?" Greg rushed to your side wanting to hear a continuation of your incidental words. 

You let out a long sigh and placed down Greg's plate filled with food at the table. You sat across from him with a sad smile "I remember my lungs burning as the water filled them and I took what I thought was my final glimpses of the world. It was blurry. I thought I lost my opportunity. Mind you there wasn't much to see, just the face of a broken man". Greg studied you as you spoke, he could see how upset you were but in the back of his mind he knew that you tried to be strong in front of people. 

"Then you woke up in Molly's morgue?" He clarified. 

"Then I woke up in Molly's morgue" you repeated his words back to him before he began to eat. 

He looked at you with a raised brow "Aren't....aren't you going to have some?" He asked. 

You shook your head "I don't get hungry". 

Greg nodded and shot you a thin lipped smile "Right," he muttered and took another mouthful "Well it's really good". 

A genuine smile spread over both yours and Greg's face. You thanked him and he ate everything on the plate. You tried to do the dishes but Greg insisted you did enough and he cleaned up the kitchen. The company was incredibly warming, you felt more comfortable now Greg knew about you and that you wouldn't have to snoop around the house any more. 

"So do you have any more questions?" You asked while your back was to Greg. 

He had a few like asking where you grew up, favourite things and then moving onto the subject of your parents. "Have they seen you like...this" he gestured his hands at you. 

You shook your head "No, I didn't want to show myself to them. They cremated my body, they mourned and I don't want to bring back those memories. I thought it would be better that they didn't know I was back but I'll see them again," you sadly smiled "When it's their time" you ended the conversation about them bittersweetly. Greg nodded with a yawn "You should get some sleep, it's been a long, confusing day for you" you told him. 

He stood up "What about you? What do you do?" He asked. 

"I just sit or lie on the couch, I don't need sleep but I find it passes the time" you explained and stood up making your way to the couch "It's very still at night, so quiet...although you snoring changes that..." You teasingly trailed off causing Greg to let out a laugh. 

"Oh so that's how it is?" He kept chuckling and moved towards you "What about you walking up and down the stairs, moving stuff about, the things you make go bump in the night?" He asked jokingly and poked your sides slightly making you giggle and flinch. 

"Looks like my haunted house plan was starting to work on you! Did I spook you?" 

Greg shook his head "I'm not saying, it might encourage you to do it even more!"

You let out a fake hurtful gasp "Would _I_ do something like _that?_ " a small smirk played on your face and Greg nodded with a giggle before bidding you goodnight and heading up to his bedroom. 

You both didn't sleep that night. Your mind was occupied with Greg and Greg's mind was occupied with you. 

It was the beginning of something new for the both of you.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up the next morning and made Greg some breakfast, taking it up to his room you lightly chapped on the door and opened it. You could see him physically jump from sheer fright at seeing you, he almost forgot you were in the house. 

"Sorry," you lightly murmured "I...uh made you some breakfast!" you smiled and placed the tray on his lap. "I know you like toast with half a jar of jam on it because I've seen you eat it before. Not like I've been creeping! Like from observation-but I don't like constantly stare at you! Oh god I probably sound like a creep now right?" You rambled on. 

Greg shook his head, lightly chuckling "No you don't. That's very sweet of you Y/N". He looked up and found his eyes meeting yours, a genuine smile spread over his face before he tore his gaze away from yours and looked to the tray you placed on his lap. 

"I'm," you pointed to the door with your thumbs "I'm going to clean up the mess I made in the kitchen" you smiled and left Greg to eat his breakfast in peace. It felt nice having someone around the house. It felt as if things were...normal again. You smiled to yourself and began to wash the dishes, Greg came down about ten minutes later and you took his empty plate. 

"You don't have to wash it, you made it" he tried to take over washing the dishes but you shooed him away. Greg leaned his back against the counter top and folded his arms, watching you contently as you scrubbed the plate "I'm off today do you want to watch a movie or something?". 

You stopped washing and your eyes flickered up to Greg "Well I'm meeting Molly in about an hour at hers for a coffee but I should be back around one or two in the afternoon. I hope you don't mind me saying but do you really want to hang out with a dead girl?" You asked and Greg noticed a hint of sadness in your voice. 

Greg felt his heart ache a little as your eyes sadly drooped down to the sink. "Yes I would," Greg spoke up and your head snapped back up "I would like to hang out with you because you are undoubtedly the most...unique... person I've ever met". He told you and you couldn't help but smile "And I'm not just saying that cause your dead". 

You burst out laughing and nodded your head "Alright, you've twisted my arm but I should get going" you looked at the clock "I'll be back soon" you sent Greg a grin before getting ready to leave. Greg went upstairs to shower and you left. 

You walked to Molly's and were welcomed into her flat with open arms and about a thousand questions about what happened when she left. She made some tea and you sat perched on a stool on the other side of her "It sounds like he took it reasonably well" Molly passed you the cup and you took a sip. 

"Yeah, it seems like it. He's a very understanding and lovely guy..." You trailed off and smiled to yourself. Molly noticed but decided not to say anything. 

"What do you think it's going to be like living with him now he knows you exist?" Molly asked. 

You shrugged a shoulder "I really don't know, we'll just have to see how it pans out but I think we should be alright". You spent a few hours with Molly chatting away before going home. You opened the door and re-appeared spooking Greg who was walking passed you at the time. "Oh god I'm sorry!" You rushed up to Greg who was clutching onto his chest, you tried your best not to laugh at Greg's shocked expression. 

"It's alright," he sent you a reassuring smile "How was coffee with Molly?" He asked. 

"It was good! Have you picked a movie?" You asked and walked into the living room with Greg hot in your heels. 

"Well....uh actually I've been-" 

"What is this?" you cut him off when your eyes latched onto sheets of paper sprawled around the living room. Your voice was trembling and the water that was residing inside you churned like the sea in the middle of an unruly storm. 

"I've been looking into your case and-" 

"I don't want to be a case" You cut him off again, slowly approaching the papers "I'm not a case Greg I'm a per-" you stopped yourself, not quite sure how to word it "I don't know what I am but I know I'm not writing on a piece of paper waiting to be solved." A tear slipped down your cheek and Greg flooded with guilt at your tone. It was unbelievably somber, it sent chills up his spine. 

"I'm sorry" he attempted to approach you but you defensively put up your hands and stumbled back. 

"No, no I need to..." You let out a sigh and disappeared. Greg let out a groan and placed his head in his hands filling with guilt and dread that he'd pushed you away. 

"Y/N please come back I'm sorry!" He cried. You watched him staring into space, he wouldn't know where you were. You walked straight passed him and dragged yourself up to the bathroom, crashing your back against the side and bringing your knees to your chest and cried into them. 

Greg collected the papers and tossed them into a bag, shredding some into thousands of pieces. He froze when he heard your sobs and rushed to where the noise was coming from. Greg found you on the floor, your sobs echoing throughout the bathroom and Greg kneeled by your side "I'm so sorry Y/N I didn't mean to-" 

You cut him off "It's okay...it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does!" He unintentionally raised his voice a little "It does because I upset you". You peeled your head away from your knees and looked at him with watery eyes. Greg let out a low sigh and opened his arms for you, you scooted over a little and he tightly wrapped them around you placing his chin on your head as you both sat there in silence. 

"I'm sorry" Greg quietly whispered out. 

You sat back a little to look at him "It's alright, I forgive you" you sent him a small smile that didn't quite reach your eyes "Life is too short to hold grudges..." You trailed off and your smile fell slightly. Greg frowned and decided to make you a cup of tea. 

You both made your way downstairs and you sat down at the dining table while Greg made the tea. You muttered a 'thanks' as he passed you the cup he was still looking at you with sympathetic eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Greg. I've accepted your apology, we can move on" you smiled. Greg nodded and sat down across from you, his view was blocked slightly from the flower placed in the middle. You pulled the flower towards you, noticing how poorly it was looking "Everything dies Greg," you told him brushing your hands against the wilting petals "Even the most beautiful things". 

Greg wasn't looking at the flower when you said that. 

He was looking at you.


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate this show" you whined sitting perched up on the couch on one lazy Saturday afternoon with Greg. He was mindlessly flicking through the channels trying to pick something for you both to watch. 

Two months had passed since you showed your true self to him and since then you and Greg had got on like a house on fire. Greg would sometimes forget that you were dead but it was purely unintentional, he got on so well with you that you, in his eyes, were very much alive. 

He glanced over and let out a sigh "You pick then" he told you while handing over the remote just as the doorbell rang and he went to get it. Greg's eyes widened when he opened the door and found Molly on the other side with a exquisitely wrapped box and a balloon. 

"Uh....hey?" Greg raised a confused brow at Molly and her eyebrows scrunched a little before letting out a groan of realisation. 

"She didn't tell you did she?" 

"Tell me what?" Greg asked before looking up to the balloon with the words 'happy birthday' on it "She didn't, God I didn't get her anything!". 

Molly waved her hand and walked in "I'm not surprised she didn't tell you I had to figure it out myself from the death certificate last year," Molly walked into where you were sitting still flicking through the channels "Happy birthday Y/N!" 

You let out an embarrassed groan and put your head into your hands with a huge grin on your face "Molly! I told you I don't age!" You giggled and Molly rolled her eyes, placing down her present and walking over to give you a hug. Greg watched the two of you with a small smile before making his way over just as you broke away from the hug. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Greg asked placing his hands on your shoulders as you shrugged. 

"I don't really celebrate it anymore, I don't age or anything but Molly insists" you sent your friend a smile. Molly grabbed your present and handed it to you. You thanked her and unwrapped the elaborately decorated gift "Molly..." You trailed off, lost for words "It's beautiful" you smiled and took out the photo frame that had a photo of you both and a necklace attached to it with the words 'best friends' inscribed on it with another photo of the two of you inside. "Thank you" you extended an arm out for a hug and she happily accepted before helping you to put on the necklace. 

"Sorry I've got to dash," she glanced at her watch "There's some reports that need to be finished off but I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Course! I'll be over around noon" you gave her one final hug and a kiss on the cheek as a thanks before she left. 

You felt Greg's hand grab onto your waist, your throat involuntary hitched at the sudden contact "You should have told me" he whispered in your ear and you turned your head back slightly to look at him only to feel a whirlwind of emotions from being to close to his face. 

"I didn't think it mattered..." You quietly trailed off, swallowing hard and trying your best not to break eye contact to look at his lips. 

"You matter" Greg smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss on your ice cold cheek "Happy birthday Y/N". Your eyes closed from the contact and a tinge of warmth spread through your body from the contact. 

That was until you pretty much ruined the mood. 

You rushed to the sink and began to cough violently, coughing up some of the water that resided inside you. Greg was in a state of panic but this was normality for you. From time to time you'd have a coughing fit and cough up the murky bath water. 

"It's okay," you reassured Greg as he soothingly rubbed your back. You stood up straight with a trembling smile "Happens all the time" you sighed out. Greg was gripping onto your upper arms, gently rubbing them with his thumbs. His face was full of concern and his eyes connected with yours. You both stayed silent for a moment before you opened your mouth to whisper out "I want to show you something". 

Greg followed you as you made your way to a small cupboard that stored some of Greg's jackets "I'll need a boost," you asked him as you stood under the hatch that lead up to the attic "Just throw me up, I'll fade away and go through," you smiled and Greg smirked, he was still adapting to this. He gripped onto your waist and you felt a new warmth spread through your body. He tossed you up and you disappeared, slipping right through the ceiling to the attic where you landed with a thump. 

"You okay?" Greg asked with a hint of worry laced in his voice. 

"Yeah!" You called back and Greg let out a huff as you dusted yourself off and grabbed what you were looking for. You stood by the hatch for the attic and opened it finding Greg looking up with a smile "If you have more stuff you can put it up here now, there's a few of my things up here in the back corner," you told him before jumping through the opening, Greg made an attempt to catch you but it didn't end well. 

You landed on top of him and pained groaned echoed around the two of you before light laugher replaced those groans. Only then did you realise how intimate this moment was. You quickly got off of him and nervously cleared your throat. Helping him up you both made your way to the kitchen dining table to show him the album you had under your arm. "What's this?" He asked with a small smile. 

"My life..." You whispered, keeping your eyes fixated on the leather bound photo album. Greg's smile fell from his face as his eyes shifted from looking at you to looking at the album. You sighed with a smile and opened the album "This is me with my parents," you looked up at Greg who's focus was on the photo "That's at our old house, we moved about two years after that photo was taken. I was probably about four or five at the time" 

"You look adorable in your pyjamas" he laughed and you playfully rolled your eyes, nudging his arm slightly with your elbow. 

"Stop!" You whined with a grin and flicked over the page to a photo of you at ten years old standing on the top of giants causeway with a bright blue jacket and garish yellow wellies. 

"Where was that?" Greg asked as a large grin gashed your face. 

"The giants causeway in Ireland. God, I used to love going over there with my mum and dad" Greg watched as your face brightened at the memories "I hope I can go back someday". 

The sharp snapping noise of the photo album shutting made him jump, breaking his train of thought "You should get some sleep Greg, you look exhausted" you stood up with Greg and he placed his hands on your shoulders, bringing you forward to press a kiss against your freezing cold forehead. 

"Happy birthday Y/N"


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm off to Molly's! I'll be back soon!" You called out to Greg who's focus was on his laptop screen. " _'Yeah sure Y/N I'll see you later!'_ " you sarcastically mocked him and looked over to Greg who still wasn't paying attention to you "I'm naked." 

Greg's head snapped up "Wh-what? Did you say something?" You smirked and shook your head. 

"I'm going to Molly's and I'll be back later. Is the laptop _that_ interesting?" Greg nodded and your eyes rolled up to the ceiling "I'll be back in a couple of hours, see you later!" You left the flat and made your way to Molly's. Once you got to her house, tea was already ready and waiting "Hey!" You hugged her "Thank you for yesterday. I love the gifts!" 

Molly returned the hug with a large smile "Oh you're welcome! I couldn't think of a person that deserves it more!" She motioned you to the living room and you settled on the sofa with her. 

"How was work yesterday?" You asked taking a sip of tea. Molly let out a groan and your eyebrows rose. There's only one person that could do that to her. Sherlock Holmes. "Oh god what did he do?"

"Just being a pest as usual" she sighed. 

"You do know I'll haunt him for you, free of charge!" You smirked and Molly let out a snort of laughter "It would bring me so much pleasure!" Molly's laugh was infectious and you too burst into a fit of laughter with her. 

Her laughter trailed off and she looked at you with a smile "Despite the circumstances," Molly began "I'm so happy to have you as a friend I just wish it wasn't like this, for you I mean, but I'm glad you're a part of my life". 

You couldn't help but return the smile "Thank you Molly, I suppose every cloud has a silver lining" you sipped away on your tea "How are things going with Tom?" You asked and her eyes lit up. 

"Great! He's wonderful" she bashfully giggled "Do you think you'll meet someone?" Molly curiously asked, raising her brows. 

You let out an amused snort "Oh yeah I'm sure they have a 'beyond the grave tinder'. Sir Jonathan Foley, died in 1805, famous last words; 'this plague will never take my life'" you dramatised and Molly almost choked on her tea with laughter. 

"Maybe you'll find someone when you go to heaven" she mused. 

"Maybe heaven is overrated and that's why I'm still here" you sadly smiled before shifting the gloomy mood that was beginning to linger "So! Tell me more about you and Tom!" You asked and Molly gossiped for hours over almost endless cups of tea. You eventually decided that you should head home for the night and made your way down the streets of London that were lit up with fluorescent orange streetlights as darkness creeped in. It was the middle of Autumn and the cold air stung your cheeks making them turn a dusty rose colour. Not like you noticed the cold anyway, you were always freezing. 

You opened the front door and scuffled your shoes on the doormat before taking them off "I'm back!" You called out to Greg, you assumed he'd be still on that laptop of his. 

You peered your head into the living room and saw no sign of Greg, making your way to the kitchen you found him with your back to you "Hey what-" you cut yourself off with a small gasp as Greg turned to face you with a cupcake with a candle in his hand "What...what is this?" You breathed out with a small smile. 

"This is your birthday, since you didn't tell me" Greg playfully glared at you and you rolled your eyes before blowing out the candle. 

"You didn't have to do this" you bashfully smiled as your cheeks flushed a light shade of pink "But I really do appreciate it."

"That's not all!" Greg announced and wigged his eyebrows mischievously as he reached into his back pocket and look out a few pieces of folded paper. He held it out for you to take and you did with a furrowed brow. 

You slowly unfolded the sheets of paper and almost fainted reading the words on them "You...you didn't" you whispered out, flooding simultaneously with happiness and shock. 

"Oh I did" Greg cockily smiled. 

You let out a scream and ran to Greg's with open arms, tightly hugging the DI as he spun you around on the spot. You couldn't help but let out a delighted squeal as he gently placed you back on the ground again and you re-read the letter. 

He had bought tickets to take you to Ireland for your birthday. 

"Now you can go back and see the giants causeway" he sounded ecstatic about it, and your reaction made him smile so much that his face began to hurt. 

"Thank you," you whispered out and wiped the stray tear from your eye "Thank you so, so, so much Greg" you gave him a quick hug and let out another happy squeal. "When do we leave?" You asked the DI. 

"The day after tomorrow, we're in Ireland for three days, two nights" Greg told you with a smile. 

"Thank you, again," you lightly laughed "This calls for a cup of tea!" You clapped your hands together and filled the kettle and placed a teabag into two cups before going to the fridge for milk. 

But there was no milk. 

"Don't worry, I'll grab some" Greg told you while getting his jacket "Do we need anything else?" 

You double checked the fridge and cupboards "Uh I don't think so!" You turned to him with a smile and he nodded and headed to the shops. 

It was about seven at night and the sky was darker than usual thanks to the rainclouds that had been hovering over London all day. Greg stepped out onto the street and froze when he saw two figures across from him by the park tying a bunch of flowers to the bars that created a fence around the perimeter of the park. 

He narrowed his eyes slightly seeing the older man and woman turning around and exchanged a few words before moving on. Greg walked over to the flowers and noticed a card nestled between the soft pink peony roses and ice white lilies.   
Greg took it the card that was still wrapped in it cellophane to protect it from the rain. 

It read inside, 'Y/N, our beautiful baby girl, happy birthday. We both hope you have a lovely day wherever you are. It's been over a year since you left us and it hasn't been any easier, we miss you more and more each day. We are positive that you are in a better place and you will always be in our hearts and thoughts. Lots of love, Mum and Dad'

Greg went wide eyed and looked up to the two fading figures walking away from him. They were your parents and they didn't have a clue that you were standing mere yards away from them.


	10. Chapter 10

"You took your time!" You lightly laughed taking the milk from Greg. You furrowed a brow when you noticed the sympathetic look plastered on his face "Greg?" You asked with a voice full of concern. 

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and he turned pale. Should he tell you? How would you react? 

"Greg, pardon the expression, but it looks like you've just seen a ghost..." you nervously laughed but stopped when he opened his mouth again and words came out. 

"I just saw your parents." 

"Where?" you breathed out, it was barely audible, you were surprised he had heard you over the blaring TV. 

"Across at the park, they left flowers and this," he pulled out the card from his pocket "I thought you might have wanted it." 

"Thank you," you delicately took it with your voice cracking a little "I'll read it later". You placed it down on the kitchen work surface, Greg's eyes widened slightly, he thought you would have been itching to read it. 

You made the tea in silence with your back facing Greg who was sitting at the table. You felt a sea of emotions inside you, waves of sadness and temptation dangerously crashing together and you were in the middle, in a small vessel being drowned. 

The water inside you was stagnant however, a far cry from what you were feeling. 

"You okay Y/N?" Greg asked and you turned to face him with a cup of tea and a half convincing smile. You nodded your answer and let out a sigh "It's okay if you want to cry-"

You hastily cut him off "I don't want to cry!" You told him in a tone that was snappier than you indented. You felt a pang of guilt in your chest seeing his face fall "Sorry," you walked around to him and placed a freezing hand on his forearm "It's just...I don't know how to feel, knowing they were so close". 

Greg placed his hand on top of yours and gently brushed his fingers over it, the coldness of your skin didn't phase him anymore "It's okay and completely understandable. Only you can control your feelings". You nodded and felt the tears well in your eyes before they spilled onto your cheeks "Come here," Greg extended both arms and you crashed into his chest gently sobbing into him as he stroked your hair and back soothingly. 

"Do you want to have a lie down?" He softly asked and you nodded. You stood up straight and he took you to his bedroom but was about to leave. 

"Please stay," you pleaded with a broken voice. Greg couldn't say no and he settled down beside you, your back pressed to his chest as he placed a hand on your waist. "Can you read it aloud for me?" You asked and Greg furrowed a confused brow before realising you were talking about the birthday card, you pulled it out of the cardigan you were wearing. Greg didn't notice you picking the card up. 

Greg slowly took it from you and opened it to read "Y/N," he took a deep breath before continuing "Our beautiful baby girl, happy birthday. We both hope you have a lovely day wherever you are..." You let out a loud sob and Greg stopped. 

"No, no," you softly whispered out, if you spoke any louder your voice would crack "Please keep reading."

Greg gently rubbed up and down your side as he followed your wishes and kept reading "It's been over a year since you left us and it hasn't been any easier, we miss you more and more each day. We are positive that you are in a better place and you will always be in our hearts and thoughts. Lots of love, Mum and Dad". 

When he finished reading it even he was tearing up. You lightly shut your eyes and tears slipped out between your lashes "Thank you" you whispered out. Greg placed down the card and you turned your whole body around to face him. He tightly wrapped his arms around you as you sobbed into his chest, he rested his chin on top of your head and soothingly stroked your back. He didn't say a word. 

Soon enough you cried yourself to sleep and Greg stayed, still slowly running his hand up and down your back. He watched as a tear slipped down your cheek and was quick to wipe it away, his thumb brushing against your freezing skin. 

He kept it there for a few moments longer with a small smile on his face as he watched how peaceful you were. But Greg was quick to pull his touch away after feeling his heart skip a beat. 

He carefully unwrapped himself from you and stood up, leaving you sleeping on the bed. He let out a huff of air and frustratingly rubbed his face. He decided to distract himself by packing his bag. 

You woke up hours later and found Greg downstairs with his face buried in his laptop "Sorry for stealing your bed..." You spoke loud enough to capture his attention. 

Greg peered over his laptop and sent you a smile "That's alright, you're welcome in my bed anytime". Your brow shot up to near enough the ceiling and Greg's words sank in "I-uh....didn't-"

You cut him off "It's alright I get it," you glanced to the floor in embarrassment before catching sight of his bag in the corner "You've packed?" Greg nodded "I'll pack away some of my things too, they're up in the attic. I'll need a hand up again". 

Greg stood up and tossed you through to the attic again. You handed him a case and some of your clothes before jumping back down again, being expertly caught by Greg. Expertly meaning you both fell to the floor _again._

Greg watched you pack as he fought off the feelings inside him. He had to. 

"Finished!" You turned around with a small smile. 

Greg snapped out of his thoughts and raised a brow "Already? Wow that was quick". You shrugged a shoulder and he took your case downstairs. 

"You do know I could have just disappeared on the plane and you could have saved money on my ticket" you let out a snort of laughter, tossing yourself on the couch. 

"Yeah but it's a present!" Greg joined you "Plus we're doing this the proper way. Just like you used to" he placed a hand on your knee and whipped it away when he realised what he had done. He awkwardly cleared his throat and stood up "I'm going to get some sleep, you need anything?" He asked and you shook your head. 

Greg rushed out the living room causing you to furrow a concerned brow. 

He was starting to act strangely.


	11. Chapter 11

"Can you grab the door Y/N?" Greg shouted you from the kitchen just as you were bouncing down the stairs. 

"Got it!" You hollered back and opened the door "Can I help you?" You asked the older man and woman standing on the doorstep. 

"Greg?" The woman called out looking at you with a slightly raised brow. Greg walked through from the kitchen and his mouth gaped open. 

"Mu-Mum!?" He stuttered out "I...uh, didn't know you two were visiting!" He nervously chuckled and you head turned to Greg before turning back around to look the couple again. They were his parents. 

You moved to the kitchen and poured out some tea for Greg's mum and dad before walking around and sitting next to Greg "We decided to pay you a visit, since you hardly keep us up to date anymore. We found out from your cousin you were going to Ireland! He said you posted it on the bookfaces site!" Greg's mother took a sip of tea. 

You and Greg both shot each other a glance before he found his voice again "Ye-yeah! I was going to phone you tonight after I finished organising every-" 

"You haven't even introduced us to the lovely girl next to you!" Greg's mother interrupted him and you smiled at her complement. 

Greg looked between his mother and you "Right!" He said in a voice that was a little too high pitched "This is Y/N, Y/N this is my mum and dad, Diane and George". 

You shot the couple a smile and extended your hand across the table for them to shake which they happy did "It's very nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Lestrade". 

"Believe me dear, it's _very_ nice to meet you!" You shyly smiled at the older woman as you before Greg mirrored each other and took a nervous gulp of tea "George and I were wondering when he'd get a girlfriend". 

You and Greg both choked on the scalding liquid "Mum!" Greg coughed out "Y/N's not my girlfriend!" He protested. 

"Well what is she then?" Greg's father spoke up. 

"I'm his...er...flatmate! You know what London's like! Far too expensive to have a flat on your own!" You nervously laughed and Greg nodded in agreement to your excuse. 

Greg's parents shared an unconvinced look but decided to not bring up the subject again. "Why don't we all go for lunch?" Greg's mother suggested "I've heard great reviews about a lovely little bistro near Notting Hill." 

"I don't think-" you quickly cut of Greg's protest. 

"That would be lovely Mrs Lestrade, Greg and I insist on paying!" You sent her a small smile and she began to admire you more. 

"We will?" Greg asked in a low tone and you gently kicked his calf. "We will!" His voice perked up a bit "We'll just grab our jackets". Greg dragged you away from the table and stood with you beside the coatrack that was near the door "Why did you say that?" He whispered. 

"You should never say no to spending time with your parents," you told him in the same hushed tone "You never know what will happen..." You trailed off and Greg's expression softened, you quickly handed him his coat before he could utter his deepest sympathies and put on your own coat. 

Greg watched you for a minute as you tried to fix the collar on it. Without thinking his hands found themselves sorting the material at the back of your neck, your hands softly colliding together with his as he fixed it. 

His eyes never left yours as he did and your hands gradually made their way to your sides and Greg removed his "Breathe in front of them," he reminded you and you snapped back into reality and out of his alluring eyes. 

"Ready to go?" Greg's mothers voice made you both jump. 

"Yes!" You both yelped in unison and made your way to Greg's fathers car. You sat in the back with Greg, occasionally sharing silent glances and smiles. Eventually making it to the restaurant you were all quickly seated and the waiter took the orders. 

"So Y/N," Greg's mother began to talk and you looked at her contently as she spoke to you "What do you do?" 

"I help out at Saint Bart's hospital! I enjoy it a lot," you told her with a smile "It's nothing like Greg's job however, he's brilliant at what he does..." You smirked and took a sip of your water that was on the table. 

"We're so proud of him," Mr Lestrade cooed "You've done alright for yourself, son". 

Greg rolled his eyes and waved it off as if it was nothing, he was too humble for his own good. "Your cousin said you were heading to Ireland," Greg's mother interjected "Solo trip?" She queried, raising a brow. 

"No, Y/N and I are both going," Greg told her and she hummed a response with a smirk on her face, Greg noticed and rolled his eyes "As friends." Your cheeks went a bright red colour and you cleared your throat, luckily lunch arrived before she could ask anymore questions. 

You all made comfortable small talk around the table before finishing up, paying and then heading outside "Thank you for a lovely lunch and Y/N, it was wonderful to meet you!" Greg's mother cooed and you sent her a thankful smile. 

"Thank you Mrs Lestrade, it was lovely to meet you and your husband too," the pair of you glanced over to Greg and his father who were chatting away. 

"Please call me Diane, dear!" You turned around to her and nodded "And I know you both said there's nothing happening but..." Greg's mother lowered her voice and leaned forward towards you "I've never seen him smile so much before. You did that..." You furrowed your eyebrows slightly and she sent you a wink. 

"You ready to head home Y/N?" Greg's voice came from behind you and you turned around with a thin lipped smile. You said goodbye to Greg's parents and walked home with him. 

You settled in the couch later that night, pressing the back of your head to Greg's chest as you both watched the TV "What did my mum say to you?" He asked with a hint of curiosity and suspicion in his voice. 

"Nothing really..."

"I'm sorry they thought we were together," he nervously laughed "That would never happen!" He laughed again and kept laughing. 

You felt a pang in your chest, his words hit you more than you realised. Greg had a point, but still, did he really have to say it so flippantly? You stood up "I'm going to double check my case," you muttered out and Greg's laughter died down in his throat hearing the coldness in your voice. He watched you walk out of the living room and let out a sigh. 

He had to push the feelings he had to one side. 

He knows he has to try and push you away.


	12. Chapter 12

You were so excited that you forgot all about the words that whirled though your head last night _'That would never happen.'_

You rushed downstairs with a huge grin on your face "Are you ready?!" You asked Greg and he nodded. 

"I am, but you're not" he smiled with his hands behind his back and you raised a brow. He brought his hands forward and revealed a bright blue jacket and a pair of garish yellow wellies. 

"Oh god..." You muttered out and rolled your eyes before taking the article of clothing from him "Do I have to wear it?"

"Uhh yes you do! If we're going to Ireland we're going to do it the proper way just like you used to" he smirked and shot you a wink. You playfully nudged his shoulder and put on the jacket and wellies. 

"There," you twirled on the spot "You happy? I look ridiculous!" You laughed. 

Greg shook his head at your comment and pulled out his phone to take a picture "No you don't, you look beautiful..." You bashfully smiled and he took the picture without you realising. "You ready?" He asked and you nodded with a large smile. 

You made it to the airport and onto the plane "There's something I should have told you..." You quietly whispered to Greg and he raised a brow and motioned for you to continue "I hate takeoff...I always get a sinking feeling in my stomach. I don't want to be coughing up all the water inside me".   
Greg slowly nodded and you bit your lip "What I'm trying to say is...can I hold your hand?" 

He let out a small laugh and nodded frantically before taking your hand in his "Of course, you don't even have to ask". 

"Thank you...for everything you've done for me," you told him with a sincere smile, he almost gave into temptation, but instead he brought your head forward slightly with his hand and placed a kiss on your temple, letting it linger for a few seconds while the coldness made his lips tingle. 

You shut your eyes at the contact, feeling skin against skin, feeling a newfound warmth inside your chest... _feeling_. As soon as the plane was in the air you let go of his hand, much to Greg's disappointment. You looked out the window and watched as you emerged above the clouds. You wondered if you would be out there somewhere if things didn't turn out like they did. 

The moment you landed Greg picked up a hire car and you drove to where you would both be staying, it was about thirty minutes away from the Giants Causeway. You and Greg both pulled up to a quiet inn with a handful of houses dotted around it and a farm at the end of the lane. 

You both stepped in and were greeted by dark brown and reddish mahogany walls and flooring. An elderly woman with short, grey hair that was set in ringlets of curls came out from behind the bar "Oh hello!" She cooed and wiped her hands on her apron "You must be Mr and Mrs Lestrade! I'm Dorothy, but please call me Dot!" 

"Uh we're not-" you began to correct her before Greg cut you off. 

"Yes we are!" He smiled and walked forward to greet her. You blinked before raising a brow. Why didn't he correct her? 

She warmly welcomed you both "You're lucky, two of our rooms are getting refurbished, yours is brand new! Never been used since we decorated! My husband Niall is just cutting up some firewood, but you'll meet him later. Come!" She motioned to you both "Follow me and I'll show you to your room and you can get settled." 

Dot lead you both to your rooms and left you and Greg. "It's lovely," you spun around on the spot "Thank you, Greg." 

He held his hand out and waved away your comment "Not a problem, it was your birthday after all!" 

You both grabbed some dinner that evening and relaxed in the room for the rest of the night and watched some TV. You sat on the bed with Greg, your knees raised as you watched the advertisements "What's on?" You asked him. 

"A movie is just starting, I think you'll like it" he smirked and you furrowed a brow. 

"What-" you let out a low growl under your breath and sent him an almost murderous looking glare as soon as it came on "Ghostbusters?" You questioned "Really?" Greg burst out laughing as you sulked on the spot. "That's not even funny..." You said trying to hold back your own laughter. 

"Yes it is! Your acting in it was great!" He said between laughs. 

You raised a brow at his comment before he told you that you looked like the green ghost, infamously known as 'Slimer'. You pretended to go in a huff with Greg and laid down on the bed, turning your back to him and tightly folding your arms against your chest. 

"I'm kidding!" He turned you around to face him again "I'm kidding," 

"I know," you smiled and enjoyed the comforting stroking motions he was making by running the back of his fingers up and down your arm. "We both know he looks like you". Greg laughed at your joke and muttered out something along the lines of _'I deserved that'_. 

You sat watching ghostbusters and it finished just before midnight. Greg heard you letting out a disheartened sigh "What's wrong? Was it the film? I sorry if it-" 

"No it's not that," you reassured him and turned your head slightly to face him, surprising both of you when you realised your faces were inches away. "It's so hard," you admitted "Being what people would consider immortal. As I ghost I have some degree of immortality, most people would think that's amazing, that I'm so lucky. But it's not. It's so difficult seeing life progress and die, watching it die is the hardest part. What's lucky about seeing the things around me I love the most die?" Your voice was starting to break just as you finished speaking. 

Greg swallowed thickly, holding back the tears that were beginning to sting his eyes.   
"Come here," he softly whispered and opened his arms and you happily let him wrap them around you. Greg pressed a kiss to you freezing forehead and you shut your eyes. 

"I'm sorry I'm so cold..." 

Greg could feel his heart ache a little "Don't apologise," he began to soothingly stroke your hair "I've gotten used to it, you'll be great company in summer when it's too warm" he chuckled and you let out a watery laugh. 

"Good to know I have my uses! You should get some sleep, Greg." You unwrapped yourself from his arms and stood up "I'm going to sit up for a bit and look outside. I'll sleep on the chair and you can have the bed," you sent Greg a thin lipped smile and he nodded. 

"Right, well goodnight Y/N" he settled down between the sheets. 

You sat down on the chair and stared out the window "Goodnight Greg," you whispered out and brought your knees to your chest "And Greg?" You spoke up before he fell asleep. 

"Yeah?" 

You turned your head around "Thank you".


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on, come on, come on!" You shook Greg to wake him up while laughing "Let's go!" 

He let out a tired groan but woke with a smile "Alright I'm up! Let me jump in for a shower and I'll be good to go". You got off him with an excited squeal and he went into the bathroom. 

When he came out he grabbed his phone and discreetly snapped a picture of you with those wellies and that jacket on again "Let's go!" 

Greg grabbed the keys for the rental car he hired and you both made your way downstairs "Morning!" Chimed both Dot and Niall. 

"Where are you two off to this morning?" Niall asked, glancing above his paper. 

"The giants causeway!" You jumped on the spot slightly "I can't wait to see it again!"

Dot let out a quiet laugh "Well we do hope you have a lovely time, take care you two!" You waved goodbye to them and jumped into the car with Greg. 

Greg glanced over to you and watched you excitedly twirl your fingers, he couldn't hold back his smile seeing the twinkle of joy in your eyes. He leaned over and turned on the radio as you both made your way to the causeway. The drive took almost an hour but when you finally reached it you ran out of the car and were hit by the bitter, cheek stinging, cold, gale force wind. 

Greg walked up behind you, tightly clutching onto his jacket as the wind and sprays of water from the sea battered off him, as freezing as he was he could help but smile seeing you spread open your arms and watching your hair dance in the wind, your bright blue jacket was flapping about all over the place too. 

"Isn't this amazing!" You screamed at the top of your lungs as you felt the bitter Atlantic air hug your body. You felt air rush into your lungs, swirling with the murky bath water that lived there. 

"Yeah," Greg shouted back and whipped out his phone, quickly snapping a photo of you with your arms out "It is..." 

He was sure he had never seen you smile so much, nor had he ever felt himself smile as much as he was doing now. He watched you looking so... _alive_. 

You bit down on your lip as a tear slipped out your eye from sheer joy. You turned around to Greg just as he was walking over to you "Thank you for this," you wrapped your arms around him and gave him a quick hug. When you pulled away an idea popped into your head and Greg noticed a mischievous glint in your eye. 

"What?" Greg asked as you stepped backwards away from him. 

You bit down on your lip to control your ever growing grin "Don't you try this..." 

"Try what...?" Greg suspiciously asked as you walked further away from him. "Y/N..." He warned. 

You smirked "I'm dead, what's the worse that could happen?" You ran and jumped off the edge of the cliff face. Greg was screaming your name in a blind panic but you felt completely free feeling the wind rushing around you before you dived into the cold, dark waters. Greg rushed to the edge before rushing down to the coast to find you. 

You were submerged under the water, flowing freely with the current. You opened your eyes and saw the surface glistening above you. It was mesmerising. 

It was peaceful, quiet, _heavenly_. You floated around for a little bit, watching the different blues swirl and crash with one another, watching the sparkling silver coloured fish streaming passed you. Then you remembered Greg and how much you wanted to show him this, what it felt like to be submerged in something so calm and peaceful. 

You swam to the surface and met with Greg on the shore, he gripped onto your arms, worried if he let you go you'd jump off the cliff again "My god! You almost gave me a heart attack! You could have die-" Greg cut himself off with widening eyes when he realised what he was about to say. "Hurt yourself," he sympathetically smiled "You could have hurt yourself." 

You shook your head with a huge smile, oblivious to his slight blunder "No, no it was...incredible," you breathed out and glanced over your shoulder back out to the sea and whispering "Incredible."

Greg let out a small snort of laughter and you turned to face him with narrowing eyes "What?"

"You've got seaweed in your hair," he laughed and motioned for you to step closer before he untangled it from your wet hair. Greg's eyes barely left yours as he did it. It felt as if nothing was surrounding the pair of you and you two were the only things existing in that moment in time. 

Greg stepped back slightly from you as he felt himself tread between the fine line of life and death, "We should get you back and dried off..." He mumbled and began to walk back to the car. Your eyes brows scrunched together as you watched him walk off before eventually catching up to him and heading back to the inn. 

You gazed lazily out the window with dripping wet hair and drenched clothes. But you didn't mind. What you experienced was beyond words, the noise from the world was blocked out and all you could hear was the faint echo of the sea surrounding you. It was your version of heaven. 

Greg watched you as you day dreamed, his heart was in his throat when you leaped off the edge of that cliff. It took him a moment to realise that you weren't falling to your death. You were already dead. 

Greg would often forget.


	14. Chapter 14

You both arrived back at the inn, grabbing a quick bite to eat before heading upstairs. You showered first and changed before stepping out of the bathroom and finding Greg lying on the bed, peacefully sleeping. You couldn't help but smile as you leaned over him and gently shook him to wake him up. 

"Greg..." You softly spoke and his hand moved to grab onto yours, your heart would have skipped a beat if it could. 

"I'm up," he groggily whispered and opened his eyes with a smile seeing your face "I'm up."

Greg went in to shower and came out of the bathroom a little while later. He had to take a step back seeing you sitting perched on a chair with the sun shining off you as it set, it looked like you were glowing...as if you were an _angel_. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" You asked, sensing Greg's presence but you didn't turn around to look at him, instead your eyes remained firmly on the sky that was beginning to darken in front of you. 

"Y-Yeah," he nervously croaked out as his eyes glued themselves to you. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of you before you turned and let out a small gasp seeing him standing in nothing but a towel. 

Your eyes deceived you, that sunset wasn't as beautiful as the person standing right in front of you. Greg didn't even see you blatantly staring at him as he grabbed a top and bottoms and went back into the bathroom. 

When he changed, you and Greg made your way downstairs, noticing a three of the local men having a pint and quietly chatting to Dot and Niall. 

"Oh hello! Did you two have a good day today?" She asked and you and Greg both responded with a nod and a ginormous smile "Would you folks like the radio on? We don't listen to it much we aren't as 'hip' as you kids!" 

You and Greg both let out a laugh and said yes, Dot put on the radio before pouring you both out a drink. Your ears picked up a tune that you were utterly smitten with "I love this song," you muttered to Greg as ['Perfect'](https://youtu.be/1UQzJfsT2eo%0A) by Ed Sheeran began to play. He looked up to you from his pint that Niall had just poured and before he could comprehend what he was saying he had already asked you to dance and you said yes. 

You kicked off your slippers you were wearing and he placed an arm around your waist with his hand on your lower back as the other held your own hand while you placed your free one on his shoulder. Greg tightened his grip slightly and pulled you close to him, leaving no space between the two of you as your chests pressed together. If you weren't already breathing, all the air in your body would have evaporated being held like this. Greg let out a shaky breath as he slowly began to sway you around the dark mahogany flooring. His eyes bore deep into yours, it was like looking into them for the first time again. You remembered that feeling of being pulled into a transcendence by the brown, hues of gold and tinges of grey and green that were his eyes. 

The feeling from earlier came back. The feeling that felt like you were the only two that existed. How is he doing that? Greg noticed the look of slightly confusion sweeping over your face before it left as soon as it arrived. 

He blinked and gulped hearing the lyrics _'Now I know I have met an angel in person, and she looks perfect, I don't deserve this, You look perfect tonight.'_

He began to slow down and he tucked a strand of invisible hair behind your ear. There wasn't anything there, he just wanted to brush his fingertips against your freezing skin and remember this moment for the rest of his life. 

The song ended and you and Greg drifted apart slightly before a loud slam from one of the men hitting his hand off the bar captured everyone's attention. 

"Jack!" Dot gently smacked his arm, irritated that he ruined a perfectly good moment. 

"Argh! He can't just dance like that with a woman who looks like that and not kiss her at the end of it!" He yelled and you and Greg could both feel your faces flush. 

"Oh no-we...aren't very big on affection..." You stuttered out and it was only then you realised how close to Greg you were. You couldn't move away however, your legs were stuck in the one place. 

"He has a point yanno," Niall chipped in. 

Dot tried to hide her growing smile "I'm afraid they do my dears!"

"Kiss her, kiss her!" Jack slapped his hand off the bar again, creating a steady tempo as everyone else, including Jack, kept saying 'kiss her'. 

You waved it off with a nervous laugh but Greg had other ideas and wrapped an arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to your cheek "There you go!" You sent them a smile as your cheeks burned even more. 

"That's not a proper kiss!" Jack complained. 

"Well that's the best you're all get-" your eyes widened with shock as you felt Greg's mouth unexpectedly pressed against your own. Your body went numb with shock and excitement, your thoughts were fuzzy, as if your mind could only produce radio static, everything else in the world aside from Greg and his lips on yours was unimportant. 

He pulled away as the five in the bar cheered and you looked at him blankly as your lips started to tingle. "Now that's what you call a proper kiss!" Jack made the two of you flinch slightly and you tuned to face the five with small, embarrassed smiles on your faces. 

"Uh...I think," you pointed to the stairs before wiping the excess saliva from your lips "I'm going to get some rest," you told everyone and wished them a goodnight. You couldn't have stayed down there any longer. You could feel the tension crushing your body standing next to Greg. 

You stumbled up to the room and shut the door behind you, crashing your back against the door, letting out a deep sigh. 

You saw the phone on the bedside table and rushed over to it, dialling Molly as quick as you could, feeling a bit like a teenager with gossip. 

_"Hello?"_ A voice on the other side answered. 

"Molly, it's me!" You whispered into the receiver and sat on the bed. 

_"Oh Y/N!"_ She sounded pleasantly surprised _"How's Ireland?"_

"It's amazing but something just happened..." 

_"What?"_

You squeezed your eyes shut and let out a defeated sigh "Greg's just kissed me but-"

 _"He did what?!"_ Molly screamed so loud you had to pull away the phone from your ear incase she burst your eardrum. 

"No you don't understand he did it because the people downstairs were pushing us to because we danced and it sort of just took me by surprise," you rambled on "I just had to tell you but...it was just for show..." You admitted with a deflating heart. 

_"Oh,"_ she muttered out and let out a slightly disappointed huff _"How do you feel about that?"_

You mulled over her words and nervously but your fingers before admitting to her "Petrified...I can't be with him Molly, you know that." You got quieter with each word you spoke out. This all felt completely one sided, you were starting to develop all these feelings for Greg. Ones that _shouldn't_ exist between the two of you. The kiss, as fake as it was, just made those feelings worse, they were beginning to spiral out of control. 

_"I know,"_ she softly agreed _"I'll let you go just not but when you get back we'll have a proper discussion about this, night Y/N, take care."_

"Thanks Molly, see you soon." You put down the phone with a soft click and placed your elbows on your thighs, your head in your hands, defeatedly. 

The door opening made you jump and Greg was quick to apologise before holding up your slippers in front of his face "You forgot these..." 

He handed them over to you and you took them, uttering out a thanks. Greg let out a sigh and sat beside you on the bed, making it dip a little "I'm sorry for kissing you..." His soft spoken words were giving you goosebumps. 

"It's alright," you reassured "I know they wouldn't have stopped if you didn't. Good acting though," you nervously laughed and Greg chuckled. 

"Thanks," he stood up and sent you a thin lipped smile "I'm going to finish off my pint then I'll be up." 

You nodded and sent him a tight smile "Alright, I'm going to toss on my pyjamas and relax until you do come back up." You watched as he left and quickly changed into your pyjamas before plopping yourself back down on the bed. It was cooler than you expected and shifted yourself under the covers where it was wonderfully warm. The heat and the sheer coziness was enough to put you to sleep. 

Greg walked into the room about half an hour later and saw you there, peacefully sleeping away on one side of the double bed. Instead of waking you he changed and climbed in beside you, facing his back to yours. 

He let out a shaky breath before glancing over his shoulder to look at you as the moonlight hit off your skin. It was breathtaking. 

He turned himself around and froze in place when you did the same. But nothing prepared Greg for what you were about to do. You subconsciously drifted closer to him, so close that you wrapped an arm around his waist and a leg around his leg before burying your face into his chest. 

With a smile on his face, Greg's arms slowly began to wrap around you, as if it was a natural response, holding you in a gentle embrace until he fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Greg woke up seeing the most beautiful thing he had ever had the privilege of waking up to. _You_. You woke up a few minutes later, noticing Greg staring at you oddly as your limbs remained intertwined together, you barely noticed that they were. It felt so natural, "Are you alright?" You asked with half hooded, sleepy eyes. 

Greg didn't say a word but in a blink of an eye something unexpected happened. It lasted for a little over a minute before he rushed out of bed to find salvation in the bathroom. Your hands shakily made their way to brush against your lips. 

He kissed you. 

No one made him, no one was pushing him to do so this time. He did it on his own accord. You kissed him back was as much passion he was kissing you with, both your arms were beginning to tighten around each other as you did, wanting to hold the other as close as possible as you both shared a moment of pure, unfiltered intimacy. 

That was until he realised what was happening and left you alone in the bed that was getting colder with each passing second. You didn't know what to do, should you get up and knock on the door demanding some sort of explanation, carry on as if nothing happened? 

As thoughts swirled around your mind you decided to get dressed and rearrange your case before going downstairs to have tea with Dot. Something that might help calm your racing thoughts. Greg heard the door softly shut and he slowly opened the bathroom door, checking if you were gone before emerging with a deep sigh. He rubbed his face and let out aggravated growl, annoyed at himself that he allowed his feelings to push him overboard and kiss you. 

But it was a pretty amazing kiss. 

He never felt so much energy and excitement burst inside him before, your lips were relatively warm compared to other parts of your body. But he was smiling about this too much, smiling too much about the mess he had just created. 

He noticed your case siting all ready to go so he changed and sorted out his own before taking them both downstairs with your jacket under his arm. He had to take back the hire car and arrive at the airport on time. 

Your head snapped around hearing creaking on the stairs and your stomach sank when Greg stood there with an expressionless face. "Ready to go?" He asked in a monotone voice. 

You nodded and bid goodbye to Dot and Niall who were gushing for you both to come back someday. You followed Greg out to the car and in silence you both made your way to the airport. 

As if the drive wasn't long enough, the crushing silence between the two of you made it feel even longer. 

Five miles down the road you finally opened your mouth and found the courage to speak. 

"Why did you kiss me?" 

It was straightforward, to the point, no messing about. You wanted to know. 

Greg gulped loudly and his gripped tightened slightly in the steering wheel as he replied, with his eyes still glued to the road in front. 

"I don't know..." He croaked out. 

"You must know!" You unintentionally raised your voice, growing tired of beat around the bush answers. 

"Well it can't happen again!" He avoided what you said, _again._ However this time his voice pitched higher than yours and his cheeks flushed red with a hint of aggravation. 

"Why not?!" You challenged him in an even higher voice, screaming so loud your voice ricocheted off the interior of the car. 

Greg slammed on the steering wheel "BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HERE!"

His voice boomed louder than you thought was possible. You felt your mouth dry up and your throat starting to close whist your chest was concaving on itself. 

"Stop the car," you gritted out. 

"Y/N I-" 

You cut him off "Stop the car!"

Letting out a defeated sigh he did as you asked and you opened the door, unbuckling your belt and stepping out onto a field. Greg unbuckled his seatbelt and rushed out after you as you kept walking away "Y/N, come back! I didn't mean-" 

Cutting him off once again, you let out a dry, unamused laugh "No, no you're right..." You stopped walking and turned to him with a fake smile "I'm not here! I'm fucking dead! I never asked for this! I never asked for you to kiss me! So just go home and leave me!" You roared out and a wave of guilt began to drown Greg. 

"Y/N please don't walk away..." Greg pleaded. 

"No Greg!" Tears forked down your cheeks "Do you know how agonising this is?! Do you know how painful it was to watch my mum and dad morn over my lifeless body? I watched my body being burnt in front of my eyes and I watched my parents scatter my ashes into the sea where I used to swim and paddle in when I was younger!" You screamed and Greg could feel tears slipping off the side of his jaw. 

"I FUCKING LOVE THE WATER!" You exasperatingly roared out, your words drenched in pain and anger. You took a deep breath and let out a defeated laugh "And the things that I loved killed me. Like love always does..." 

Greg felt ashamed and ridden with guilt "I'm sorry," was all he could say. 

You shook your head "I have to go," you whispered out and turned your back to him and continued walking. 

Greg's head snapped up and he rushed after you "G-go? Y/N come back with me." He reached out and grabbed your wrist "Can we just talk about this?" 

"We can't. Goodbye Greg." He watched as you began to fade away. He repeated 'no, no, no' over and over again. 

"Y/N? Y/N?" Each time he said your name he raised his voice, as if it would bring you back. You watched him pace about the field you were both standing in, lightly shutting your eyes, tears stuck onto your eyelashes. Greg let out a pained, animalistic like roar and fell to his knees, holding his face in his hands as he broke down in front of your eyes. 

You decided to go back to the car, Greg didn't know this, and he walked back with a heavy heart and slumped shoulders. He started the car and slammed his fits on the steering wheel making you flinch. 

He dismally made his way to the airport and eventually got into the plane with tear stained cheeks. The seat next to him was pulling him down further than he felt, it was empty. Well, in his eyes it was. You were sitting next to him with blurry eyes and a breaking heart. You wondered if your heart did work properly would the pain be just as bad?

Landing back in London you didn't follow him home. Instead you went to Molly's. She opened the door and her smile started to disappear "Y/N?" She noticed how upset you were looking "What's wrong? What happened?" Molly's questions were coming thick and fast as she lead you into the living room. 

Tears were flowing down your cheeks, like small streams of heartache and pain "I...I...I can't be near Greg," you sobbed. 

Molly kneeled in front of you, soothingly rubbing your knees "Why not?" 

You let out a wail and a loud sob left your mouth along with the words "Because I love him."


	16. Chapter 16

Molly watched you from the kitchen as she made tea. You stayed the night with her, not returning to _his_ house. Letting out a sigh she joined you on the couch and handed you a cup with an sympathetic smile. 

"I'm so stupid..." You groggily muttered before taking a sip of tea and placing it on the table "I should have kept out of his way or stay hidden from him." 

Molly placed a hand on your raised knee "Y/N you aren't stupid. Feelings just sort of...happen." She smiled and the warmth radiating from her made you feel a bit better "I could kinda tell from the moment you first saw him you liked him a bit..." She trailed off. 

"How?" You asked sitting forward, full of wonder, questioning her as if she had discovered the meaning of life. 

She smirked and looked away for a brief moment "People don't often look at people the way you looked at him." 

Your gaze flickered to the floor before looking back up to Molly "Why am I still here?" You whispered out with a pleading look, you hoped she would have some sort of explanation. 

"I don't know," she admitted with a heavy heart. "Maybe there was something you were supposed to do and never had the chance to do it? To...I don't know...help yourself or someone else?" 

_'Help someone else?'_ You internally thought to yourself while another part of your brain casted back to Greg. A loud knock at the door disturbed your thoughts "Oh," Molly hummed as she stood up "That'll be my shopping delivery!" She walked to her door "Funny," you mused "They are a bit early..." 

Molly opened the door and her stomach sank "Is she here?" Greg asked and let himself in without hearing Molly's answer. 

"Greg I don't think-" she tried to pull him back by clutching onto the hood of his jacket but he was just out of her grasp. Greg marched into where you were sitting with bloodshot eyes. You turned to him with a pang of pain shooting though your chest. 

"Y/N-"

He didn't have a chance to say anything else, you were quick to cut him off "You have to leave." Your voice croaked out and Greg attempted to move closer to you but Molly stopped him with her arm. 

"You heard her," Molly's tone was spine chillingly cold "Leave." 

Greg glanced between the both of you and let out a defeated sigh "I didn't mean it Y/N. Please, come home." 

You turned away from him and lightly shut your eyes hearing his shoes hitting against the hardwood flooring towards the front door. Molly returned with a broken smile "I know what you're going to say..." You uttered and narrowed your eyes at her. 

"Well," she shrugged "I have a point." Her smile was infectious however you still shook your head at her idea. You knew she would tell you to go over, hear Greg out, tell him how you felt and hopefully everything would fall into place. "Just think about it," you nodded. Molly's phone rang had she let out a huff noticing it was her work "I'm sorry, I've got to go." 

"Need any help?" You asked as she stood up. 

"No, no," she assured "Just you compose yourself here for a bit...or yanno...go and talk to Greg." 

You mulled over her words as she left and half an hour later you found yourself following her proposal. 

You chapped the door to your house and silently begged that he wouldn't be in. 

But he was. 

"Y/N..." He breathed out, full of relief before ushering you in. 

"Greg I think-" your words were cut short and your eyes widened with surprise as he grabbed your face in both hands and kissed you with as much passion as he could muster. 

You were in a state of complete shock before the shock slowly eased away and your body relaxed against his touch. Your eyes shut and your hands moved to hold onto his hips as they moved forward, your body jolted as it came into contact with the wall. Greg pulled back to catch his breath while you...well, you had nothing to catch. Your lungs were completely waterlogged. 

"I thought I lost you..." He softly whispered against your lips before gently pressing his against yours again. Tears of melancholy and happiness mixed together with Greg's own tears. "I was so scared I thought I lost _my_ chance..." I whispered against your lips are you pulled back a little with a furrowed brow, remembering those were the words that you had said to him. 

"What chance?" You asked as you could feel him holding on to you tighter, not wanting you to leave again. 

"That I wouldn't have the chance to tell you that I love you." 

You went wide eyed at the revelation as cold tears forked down your ice cold cheeks "Greg...I love you too," you admitted with a small smile "But we can't....we can't do this..." You sighed out and Greg loosened his grip on you, allowing to stand upright on your own, even if your legs felt like they were about to give way at any moment. 

"W-why not?" He asked sounding disappointed. 

You let out a watery chuckle under your breath "I'm dead Greg." 

The DI let out a sigh and rested his forehead against yours. He had completely forgotten. _Again_. He pulled back a little when an idea came to mind "Why don't I... I'll do something to be with you...?" He trailed off and for a moment you were riddled with confusion before your eyes widened in realisation and you pushed him back as a sudden response to his indecent proposal. 

"Don't be so fucking stupid, Greg!" You scolded, your eyes welling with tears "Your life is the most precious thing you have." You paused for a moment and sighed sadly "If I leave right now, life will go on without me..." 

Greg gripped onto you again a little tighter when those words left your mouth. "My life won't..." Your eyes flickered up to his "Please don't go." Your heart, as still as it was, ached seeing him plead and desperately trying to convince you. He delicately took your hands in his own as tears streamed down his face "Please stay." 

The desperateness in his whisper made you more inclined to never leave. Never leave the bliss you could have for the rest of your life, never leave his loving embrace that he'd hold you in every morning, never leave Greg. 

"There is such a fine line between life and death," your time worried Greg, it sounded like you were preparing him for the worst "But I'll say." You softly smiled and Greg wrapped his arms around you, uttering 'Thank you' over and over again. Your smile fell but you never let Greg see. 

When he pulled away your smile returned "I want to take you somewhere. Let me quickly get cleaned up." He pecked your lips and rushed up the stairs while you stood in a bubble that was close to bursting from the conflict building around you. 

Ten minutes later Greg came rushing down the stairs with the biggest smile on his face, one so wide what you were convinced his jaw was aching. He lead you to the car and drove to a tall blue building "Where is this?" You asked full of confusion. 

He didn't answer you, instead he winked and rushed over to your door to let you out. When you stepped out Greg placed his hands over your eyes "G-Greg!" You giggled. 

"It's alright just watch the step. That's it...okay...3...2...1..." He peeled his hands away and your mouth fell open seeing a glass wall that acted as a barrier between you and a tank of water. The worries that you had earlier melted away seeing the schools of sliver coloured fish and the racing stingrays that whirled around in the water along with slow moving sharks. 

"I...I love it," you turned to Greg whose skin was a light shade of turquoise blue from the reflection of the water. 

Greg smiled "Go up to the glass," he encouraged "Once you're done here there's lots more to see." 

"Really?" You asked with twinkling eyes. 

"Really," Greg chuckled and you rushed up to the glass window with a smile. 

You pressed your hands against the cool barrier and let out a contented sigh, feeling a sense of tranquility and deja vu. It felt similar to when you were underwater a few days ago in Ireland. It felt _heavenly_. 

"Do you know how terrifying it is being drowned?" You asked Greg in a whisper as he joined you by the wall of water. Greg didn't answer your question, instead looked at you in silence as you continued "All I saw was this disdainful face who assumed he was doing the right thing. But, ever since I died and met you I've never felt so-" you cut yourself off with a soft chuckle. 

"So what?" Greg asked, wanting you to elaborate. 

You tilted your head up to him and reached for his hand with your fingertips. 

"Alive." 

Greg smiled and intertwined his fingers with yours "Come on, there's plenty more to see." 

He took your hand in his and guided you around the aquarium. He watched you as you watched the marine life in awe. 

He couldn't help but fall for you even more.


	17. Chapter 17

You arrived back at Greg's later that night, still feeling a burst of happiness rushing though your body from seeing all the marine life. 

"It's getting late," you spoke to Greg "You should get some sleep." You began to walk to the kitchen when Greg softly wrapped his hand around your wrist. 

You looked down at it with a furrowed brow and then looked up to the DI who had pleading eyes "Will you lay down with me?" He asked "Even for just an hour or so?" 

You smiled though the pain that was starting to gather in your chest and nodded, following him upstairs. Greg had done so much for you and had given you what felt like the world, yet, you were about to hurt him. 

You didn't want to but you knew staying would eventually get too much for not only you but Greg as well. You didn't want to watch the person you loved grow and then ultimately die in front of you after sharing the rest of his life with him. It would break your heart. 

But for now, you lay beside him. Greg wrapped an arm around your waist and he snuggled into you, he pressed a long, sweet kiss to your lips "I really do love you Y/N...everything about you. My heart does incomprehensible things when I see you..." He whispered against your lips. 

You held each other in each other's arms "I love you too Greg..." You softly spoke into his hair and pressed a kiss on his forehead, holding him tightly, falsely assuring him that you weren't going anywhere. 

"I have something for you..." He shakily trailed off and you let him go as you both sat upright. 

You furrowed a brow as he fished around in his beside cabinet for something "I got this in Ireland and was going to give you it before we left but yanno I made a dick move." Your eyes fell from his to your hands then back to Greg again. "I've got something for you that might help bridge the gap between us..." 

As he trailed off you let out a sigh "That's just the thing though Greg. There's this degree of life and death between the two of us that can't be bridged." 

"We can try to bridge it," he pulled out a box and you blinked with confusion as he opened it revealing a silver ring with a Celtic knot on it. You looked at it, gasping at the light reflecting off it. You took it out and read the engraved words on the back. 

"What does it mean?" You asked "The words on the back that say _'An Saol Idir Linn'_?"

"It's Irish Gaelic it means _'The life between us.'_ It's a dying language," he sadly smiled. 

You lightly chortled "Who knew I'd have something in common with a language. Who knew that thing would be death!" You admired it for a moment "Thank you," you placed it on your index finger "Perfect fit." 

You smiled and bit down on your bottom lip "You should get some sleep,"' you whispered and Greg nodded with a yawn before gently pressing his lips to yours "Goodnight." You held him as he drifted to sleep and when he did, you carefully unwrapped yourself from him. You delicately brushed the side of his face and cheek with the pads of your fingertips "I hate myself for doing this to you," you whispered, cautious not to wake him "But I don't have a life and you have yours to live." 

You tiptoed out the room and wrote a letter to him, leaving it in the place where you took your last breath. The bath. 

You returned to the room to say your final goodbye. "I'm sorry Greg, I love you. Please..." You whispered as a tear slipped down your face "Please don't be angry with me," you quietly sobbed "I hope you understand." You pressed one long kiss to his lips before he woke up to an empty bed. 

"Y/N?" He groggily called out and rubbed his eyes. He let out a sigh and tossed his legs out the side of the bed, naturally he assumed you were downstairs organising something for breakfast. Greg made his way to the bathroom and he froze seeing a crisp white envelope lying in the bath. He slowly picked it up and opened it only to regret it. 

The letter said:  
 _'Greg, I always found that love letters and goodbye letters so alike due to the heart wrenching experience you must go through to write them. I suppose this is a bit of both._

_Firstly, I'm sorry for not saying a proper goodbye, I know if I did you'd convince me to stay again and I would in a heartbeat. But you've got to remember that my heart doesn't work. However, it doesn't mean I can't love._

_It's this very reason that I'm leaving. It's not your fault that I'm gone so don't blame yourself. I love you, Greg. You've given me so much...from a welcoming home, to happiness and love. You singlehandedly made me feel so alive even though I don't have a pulse._

_When I first revealed myself to you, you asked if I was afraid of death. I didn't really answer your question, I told you I was afraid of losing my opportunity to see the last of the world.  
The thing I fear more than death itself is a broken heart. But we have to face our fears. I'm doing that now. _

_You have no idea how much I'll miss you and I could easily write on thousands and thousands of sheets of paper on how amazing I think you are. I've seen the good in people and one seen the absolute worst. But you are beyond the scale of good. You are rarity._

_It's my time Greg. The beauty of things must be that they end and I'm moving on, I'm going to a better place, please believe that._

_I'm sorry, but it's time for me to move on I can't take you with me, it's not your time yet. If you stupidly throw your own life to be with me I will never forgive you, so don't._

_I'll always be with you for the rest of your life, I'll be right by your side. I will come back for you._

_All my love,_

_Y/N'_

He dropped the letter and it softly crashed against the floor, he soon joined it moments later as he cried. 

You had gone. 

You visited Molly, explaining that it was your time to move on, with watery eyes she accepted your departure and you asked her to keep an eye on Greg after you had gone. With one final hug you slipped out of her grasp. 

Two weeks later Molly was standing with Greg as they stood over a memorial they had made for you. They stood in silence before Greg spoke up, his voice hoarse from all the crying he'd been doing "For a dead woman she was living her life more than the living."

"Perhaps that's because she understood how precious life really is. I suppose dying is a good an excuse to start living." A peaceful silence returned again and Molly kept her eyes on your name that was engraved into the plaque they had gotten for you until she spoke again "Will you miss her?"

Greg let out a sigh and was quick to wipe away a tear "More than words can comprehend."

From the trees behind them you watched with teary eyes and a broken smile before fading away for good.


	18. Epilogue

_Sixty years later..._

Greg felt a cold hand slip into his free one and he tilted his head around slightly. 

"You came back" he smiled. 

"I told you I would be back didn't I?" 

"Yeah you did, but I'm old!" He softly laughed. 

You smiled and shook your head "No less handsome." 

You sat on the edge of the hospital bed he was lying on as his friends and family gathered around him. He never did find someone else, he could never love them the same way he loved you. Even after you left he always loved you. 

"It's time isn't it?" He asked with his smile fading slightly and everyone around him furrowed their brows confusingly. He was the only one to see you because you were showing yourself to him. 

"Yeah," you sadly smile and gripped onto his hand a little tighter "It is."

"I missed you..." He breathed out, his voice mixed with the beeping monitors attached to him. 

"I missed you too...but I have a confession to make." 

"What?" He asked with a scrunched nose.

"I never left you throughout your entire life. I was there most days, I didn't fully appear. When I wasn't there to watch over you I was back in Ireland at the Giants Causeway....with my parents," you whispered with a sad smile and Greg's brows softened realising how bittersweet your reunion must have been with them. "I'm sorry I left the way I did but I had to let you live. You understand don't you?" He nodded and you felt your body ease "I still have my ring too," you wiggled it in front of his face "I've never taken it off." 

"Maybe once I'm with you properly I'll be able to put it on a different finger?" 

You blinked in surprise and smiled "If you wish..." 

"Who's he talking to?" You noticed once of Greg's nephews, who was holding onto Greg's other hand at the time, asking his wife who simply shrugged. 

Greg ignored them "Will I be able to, I don't know how to say this but, change back to a younger me?" 

You laughed and Greg smiled hearing that melodic noise again "Yes, yes you can!Don't ask me how it works but you can." 

Your smile faded and you swallowed hard "Greg...it's time."

He softly slipped his hand out of his nephews hand and held onto yours a little tighter. "Is..is that it?" He asked a little baffled, he thought there was more to it than that.

"That's it" you bit down on your lip as you sympathetically smiled and watched as he changed in front of your eyes to the man you first met. His eyes brightened and his wrinkles faded away. You let go of his hand to cup his cheek "Do you want to come with me?" 

Greg smiled and placed his hand on top of yours while his now lifeless body remained still, he sat up on the bed and gently kissed your lips "I've been waiting my whole life for you to say that". 

**The End**


End file.
